Kingsmoot
Kingsmoot is a traditional ceremony in Ironborn culture used to choose a new King through a vote of all longship captains in the Iron Islands. Following the reign of Harwyn II Drumm and his revival of the Drowned God's religion, priests of the Drowned God have held significant sway over the kingsmoot ceremony. Description Kingsmoots have been held atop Nagga's Hill on Old Wyk since antiquity. Any captain may submit his name for the Seastone Chair, as every captain is a king aboard his own ship. The candidate may choose three champions and present gifts or loot from his latest reaving as evidence of his prowess and his capability to rule. As he does the preceding things, the captain will give a speech attempting to sway those around him to his cause. The King is chosen based on the amount of verbal support he receives. Only when the vast majority of captains chant the name of their chosen captain will the Kingsmoot end and a new King be chosen and crowned. However, the Drowned Priests are the final arbiters, and if they find none worthy, the kingsmoot will not select a king. After Vickon I Greyjoy was chosen at a Kingsmoot to end the First Ironborn civil war, the Drowned Men of the Iron Islands convened and came to a unanimous decision that from therein, every King of the Iron Islands, the future Kings of Salt and Rock, the future Iron Kings, would all be decided by Kingsmoot. No longer would the Iron Islands be ruled by a single dynasty. Tradition In antiquity, each of the Iron Islands was ruled by a rock king and a salt king chosen in a kingsmoot by the island's captains. The kings were usually from the same noble house and were often father and son, but sometimes they were from rival houses. Eventually, the prophet Galon Whitestaff called all of these petty kings and captains to Nagga's Hill on Old Wyk to choose a high king to rule all of the ironborn. Urras Ironfoot was thus chosen as the first High King of the Iron Islands since the Grey King. Some of the famous driftwood kings chosen at the Old Wyk kingsmoots include Urras Ironfoot, Sylas Flatnose, Harrag Hoare, and the Old Kraken, Loron Greyjoy. When a high king died, his driftwood crown was broken and returned to the sea, and his elected successor would then create a new crown. Once a candidate put himself forth, he was bound to the kingsmoot's decision. Only once in the history of the Iron Islands has a kingsmoot been declared unlawful. When King Urragon III Greyiron died, the king's family called a kingsmoot while Torgon Greyiron, the deceased king's eldest son, was off at sea raiding. The kingsmoot raised up Urrathon IV Goodbrother, whose first act was to put all the present kin of the old king to death. Torgon the Latecomer returned two years later and claimed the kingsmoot was unlawful since he, the previous king's son, was not present to put forth his candidacy as was his right. Since Urrathon was bloodthirsty and his cruelty made him many enemies, the priests and ironborn denounced him and raised Torgon to be the new king. Kingsmoot victors, since Vickon I Greyjoy, have been stylized as King of Salt and Rock. Kingsmoot victors can, if they wish, stylize themselves in what way they want. High King, King of Salt and Rock, Iron King, Driftwood King, King of the Isles, King of the Iron Isles, any or all of the above. A more ambitious king may include the Iron King title, whereas a more content king may include the Driftwood King title. Kingsmoots of History All Kingsmoots since the failure of Aegon's Conquest have had a more religious fervor to them. Especially following the rule of King Harwyn II Drumm who brought Religion back as a major component of the Ironborn lifestyle. Kingsmoots * Year: 5AA ** Winner: Vickon I Greyjoy *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Urrathon Goodbrother of Hammerhorn **** Lord Drumm **** Lord Stonehouse *'Year: 21AA' **Winner: Veron I Greyjoy *** Contenders: ****Lord Harlaw ****Lord Alton Goodbrother of Hammerhorn ****Lord Stonehouse ****Lord Drumm *Year: 34AA **Winner: Victarion I Greyjoy *** Contenders ****Lord Harlaw ****Rodrik Greyjoy ****Lord Kenning ****Lord Farwynd of Sealskin Point * Year: 50AA **Winner: Vickon II Greyjoy *** Contenders ****Lord Harlaw ****Rodrik Greyjoy ****Lord Rolfe Drumm ****Lord Wynch * Year: 50AA ** Winner: Rolfe I Drumm *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Wynch **** Lord Wulfgar Stonehouse **** Lord Merlyn * Year: 62AA ** Winner: Wulfgar I Stonehouse *** Contenders: **** Dale Drumm **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Tawney **** Lord Kenning * Year: 80AA ** Winner: Qhorin I Myre, The Unlikely *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Sunderly **** Lord Urron Goodbrother * Year: 81AA ** Winner: Urron I Goodbrother *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Sunderly * Year: 89AA ** Winner: Gyles I Goodbrother *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Ironmaker **** Lord Greyjoy **** Lord Stonehouse * Year: 101AA ** Winnter: Dagmer I Goodbrother, The Badbrother *** Contenders **** Murdoch Greyjoy **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Sunderly **** Lord Tawney * Year: 102AA ** Winner: Murdoch I Greyjoy *** Contenders: **** Lord Harwyn Drumm **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Tawney * 102AA ** Winner: Carron I Botley, The Bloody Botley *** Contenders: **** Lord Harwyn Drumm **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Orkwood **** Lord Stonehouse * 107AA ** Winnner: Harwyn I Drumm *** Contenders: **** Lord Stonehouse **** Lord Harlaw * 123AA ' ** Winner: Rolfe II Drumm *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Tawney **** Lord Botley * '''143AA ' ** Winner: Tristifer I Blacktyde *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Dagon Goodbrother of Hammerhorn **** Lord Greyjoy **** Lord Sharp * '''170AA ** Winner: Urrigon I Blacktyde *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Farwynd of Lonely Light **** Lord Merlyn **** Lord Drumm * 184AA ** Winner: Quellon I Orkwood, The Unexpected *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Tawney **** Lord Harras Goodbrother of Hammerhorn **** Quentin Orkwood, Heir of Orkmont * 207AA ** Winner: Uller I Orkwood *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Drumm **** Lord Wynch **** Lord Sunderly * 222AA ''' ** Winner: Otter I Orkwood *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Euron Goodbrother of Hammerhorn **** Lord Drumm **** Lord Saltcliffe * '''236AA ** Winner: Harwyn II Drumm *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Blacktyde **** Lord Saltcliffe **** Lord Quentin Greyjoy * 240AA ** Winner: Harras I Drumm *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Saltcliffe **** Lord Quentin Greyjoy * 243AA ** Winnter: Quentin I Greyjoy *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Saltcliffe * 262AA ** Winner: Victarion II Greyjoy *** Contenders: **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Wynch **** Lord Orkwood **** Lord Merlyn * 278AA ** Winner: Cotter I Goodbrother *** Contenders: **** Lord Greyjoy **** Lord Harlaw **** Lord Drumm * 298AA - The Hollow Kingsmoot ** Winner: Kingsmoot annulled by the Priests of the Drowned God *** Contenders: **** Lord Andrik Greyjoy **** Lord Clayse Harlaw **** Lord Qorwyn Drumm **** Lord Euron Goodbrother of Hammerhorn * 299AA ** Winner: Andrik I Greyjoy *** Contenders: **** None Category:Kingdom of the Iron Islands Category:Iron Islands